1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to ear protectors. More specifically, the invention relates to a protective covering for the ears which will prevent burns resulting from contact with hot curling irons or overheating due to hot blow dryers.
2. Description of Related Art
Curling irons, hot curlers, and straightening combs, by design, are very hot to the touch. Although beneficial when used to curl hair, the irons, curlers and combs can be detrimental if brought into contact with the user's ear. Likewise, blow dryers can cause harm to sensitive ears due to the high intensity heat from the blow dryer. Many women have experienced the pain that results from accidentally touching their ear with the iron. One slight touch is all that is required to receive a painful burn. In addition to the associated pain, the burn often leaves a noticeable burn mark or scab on the user.
Women everywhere as well as hair stylists would find great relief in a device that would prevent burns and heat irritation due to hot curling irons and blow dryers. No longer would they have to suffer the pain associated with burns or the embarrassing and unsightly scabs resulting therefrom. They would enjoy the freedom and reassurance to style their hair without regard or fear of burning their ears. In addition, if such a device included aesthetically pleasing indicia thereupon, it would add a certain style or charm giving the device beauty along with practicality. Furthermore, if the device was machine washable then the product could be easily washed and used for other customers (a great advantage for the professional hair stylist) or washed and used over again by the individual consumer (eliminating the necessity of having to buy extra products). There is, therefore, a need for an ear protector that would protect the wearer's ears from burns due to hot curling irons and blow dryers, has a soft lining to add comfort, allows easy and adjustable attachment to the wearer's ear, has aesthetically pleasing indicia on the outer surface, and is machine washable. The present invention provides such a device.
Ear protectors have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,153 issued to Voorhees on Jan. 16, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,219 issued to Duncan on Oct. 10, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,420 issued to Byrne, Jr. on Nov. 2, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,897 issued to Ungemah on Oct. 14, 1947, United Kingdom Pat. No. 2,010,640 published Jun. 27, 1979, and WO No. 81/02515 published on Sep. 17, 1981 all describe ear covers, but fail to disclose an ear protector using protective fibers to shield the ear from burns, an elastic band to secure the ear protector around the ear, and a draw string to allow adjustment of the ear protector around variously sized ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,965 issued to Wassell on Jun. 26, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,365 issued to Wallace on Jul. 1, 1969, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,758 issued to Jordan-Ross on Apr. 17, 1990 all describe ear covers, but fail to disclose ear protectors which incorporate Teflon.RTM. disposed between an exterior made of cotton fabric and an interior made of cotton batting. Furthermore, the patents fail to disclose ear protectors having an elastic band or draw strings to secure the ear protectors around the user's ears.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.